$\dfrac{4}{6} + \dfrac{1}{6} = {?}$
${\dfrac{4}{6}}$ ${\dfrac{1}{6}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{4 \times 1}{6 \times 1}}$ ${\dfrac{1 \times 1}{6 \times 1}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{4}{6}}$ ${\dfrac{1}{6}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{4} + {1}}{6} $ $ = \dfrac{5}{6}$